Kai (FoMT)
Kai is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. He is an eligible bachelor in the female version. Kai runs the Seaside Shack on Mineral Beach during the summer season. He's much more interested in soaking up the sun, and will comment that your character works too hard. He is friendly to everybody in town, with the exception of Rick. Kai is close friends to Popuri, and will be your rival for her affection. If you marry Kai, he will not leave in Summer and will stay all year long. He will also work at his Seaside Shack year round, if you allow him to do so.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Schedule'Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Summer Only 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Kai is at a black heart. On a Monday, Wednesday, Friday in between 11AM and 1PM (or 5PM and 7PM) go to Mineral Beach.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai will be on a break from running the store, and will talk to you about his family. He asks you if it's bad that a person doesn't get along with their family. Tell Kai that it's not a big deal, and he will be relieved. The reason he comes to Mineral Town in the Summer is because he doesn't get along with his family. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Kai is at a purple heart, and you've seen the black heart event. Walk into Kai's Seaside Shack on a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday at any time that Kai is working.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com He will ask you how your farm is, and if you're growing anything. You can tell him you're growing Pink Cat Flowers, Pineapples, or that you haven't started to grow anything yet. If you tell Kai you're growing lots of pineapples, he will be very pleased! Kai will let you know that he really likes pineapples! If they're good, you should bring him some. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Kai is at a blue heart, you've seen the previous two events. You must have the largest rucksack with an empty slot available. *'Note:' An additional requirement for this event is that your stamina must be at 50% or less when you go to the trigger location.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Make sure to do some work before attempting to see this event. Visit Mineral Beach on a Tuesday or Friday between 1PM and 5PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You see Kai on the beach, but as you approach him, your character faints! Kai calls for help and brings you to the Clinic. Doctor will say that you've fainted from heat exhaustion! Kai asks you to take it easy with your farm work, as it's easy to get over exhausted in the hot weather. If you tell him that he might be right, Kai is pleased and will give you a good luck charm. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Watched all of the previous events, Kai is at a yellow heart. You can see this last event by going to Mineral Beach on a Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Saturday between 9AM and 11AM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai will be standing at the dock, in deep thought. Kai's upset at the thought that nobody in town likes him much, because of his personality. Kai can't help the way that he is, and asks your character if he should change. If you convince Kai to stop thinking about it, and that he's fine, it will make him feel better. Kai believes it's best to just be honest with himself. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Rick and Karen, but you have Rick at a red heart. Rick likes you more then Karen, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event It must '''be summertime, on a sunny day on Sunday to see the first event. It will take place on Mineral Beach in between 1PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Popuri has just finished eating some food that Kai made, and questions him about his cooking. Kai's cooking is certainly unique! Popuri wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Kai's cooking. Kai says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! ---- '''Blue Rival Heart Event It must be summertime, and it must also be sunny outside on a Tuesday, Thursday, or a Saturday. Go to Mineral Beach between 9AM and 7PM to see Kai and Popuri talking.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Popuri has come to thank Kai for the food that he made for her mother. Rick interrupts, however, and is very upset that Kai is talking to his sister. Rick demands that Popuri comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Rick and Kai, Popuri agrees to go home. ---- Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until summertime in Year 2 or later. Sunny, and on a Sunday. Walk down to Mineral Beach on a Sunday in between 1PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai and Popuri are talking about their families, and Popuri still doesn't understand why Rick doesn't like her seeing Kai! Kai defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. Popuri is jealous that Kai has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event It must be Year 4 or later to see the last rival event. Enter the Poultry Farm between 9AM to 7PM on a Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai and Popuri will announce that they are leaving Mineral Town together! Rick disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Kai for planting this idea in his sister's head. Lillia diffuses the argument, and gives Popuri her permission. Lillia's only request is that Kai keeps Popuri happy forever. Kai and Popuri will get married 7 days after this event. *'NOTE:' After Kai and Popuri's wedding, the two will leave at the end of Summer together. Both Kai and Popuri will then only be available during the summer season. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Gray Visits Kai During the summer season, visit Kai's Snack Shack in between 11AM and 1PM.K and G's Friendship fogu.com When you walk in, you see Gray ordering some food from Kai. As Gray sits down to eat, Kai notices that you've come in and greets you. Gray compliments Kai by saying that Kai has the best food in town. Kai is a little embarrassed, but laughs at his compliment. Gray leaves to go back to the Blacksmith's and says goodbye to you and Kai. ---- Rick and Kai's Argument During the Summer season, walk onto Mineral Beach between 1PM and 5PM. Rick and Kai Argue fogu.com Rick finds Kai at the beach and starts to yell at Kai about his sister, Popuri. Rick doesn't want Kai hanging around his sister, but Kai tells Rick that Popuri should have the right to do whatever she wants. In fact, Kai feels bad that Popuri has Rick for a brother! Rick angrily storms off, unable to believe that Kai could say such a mean thing to him. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- A Necklace for Popuri After Kai and Popuri have been married and they return in summer, visit Kai's Snack Shack between 5 and 7PM. Buy the Necklace fogu.com Kai is busy cooking when Popuri walks in the door excitedly. Popuri puts on her charm and drops the hint to her husband that there's a beautiful necklace at Saibara's shop that she'd like to look at. Kai is worried about how expensive it is, and says that he's not going to spend a lot of money on a necklace for her. Popuri becomes upset and eventually convinces her husband into buying the necklace for her. 'Trivia' *If you befriend Kai, he will tell you the recipe for Popcorn.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Kai